


Change

by blastedrichards (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Marvel Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blastedrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Theatrical Muse prompt. Wherein the author sets in to explain why the hell Dead Days Reed decided to turn everyone into zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

_Time's running out. Obviously you won't find the cure. It's inevitable, really. May as well face facts and come to terms with it. This is, after all, evolution._

This isn't evolution, this isn't progress. It's destruction and chaos. Millions of lives will be destroyed, families torn apart, children…

_What else do you have left to lose Richards? Evolution is calling. The children? What children? You saw what transpired. It can't be avoided. Besides, it was for the best. The new world is no place for them. Their time has passed. Mourn them now, in mere days their existence will no longer matter._

This isn't right. Obviously I'm going mad. Franklin. Valeria. Jennifer.

She.

They were locked up.

They were safe.

The codes.

Dear god she.

Gone.

Dead.

_You already knew that Richards. Why must you visualise it over and over again? There was nothing you could do. As I said, it was inevitable. Your children are gone, but we don't need them._

Do your job Richards. Soon you'll realize the truth.

There's a way. Fury, Banner, Stark, we're searching. There has to be a cure somewhere in the corpse. If anyone can find a cure it will be one of us.

Fury is waiting.

_Isn't it spectacular? Fantastic, really. Such an improvement over classic homosapiens._

I would hardly consider this fantastic, or an improvement.

_Have you examined them closer? They're highly efficient. A mere fraction of their brain is actually used, yet they retain all intellect and mobility. Did you take notice of their need for bodily functions? Anything that isn't needed is shut down. The energy transfer rate is simple astounding. Think of everything you could accomplish. Evolution in action._

_Have you not considered that this is the fate of the world? The next step for mankind?_

No. The transformation to savage beast is not a plausible outcome. Despite however efficient and spectular these infected bodies may be.

_The human race has reached it's peak. There is nothing more that could be done to benefit mankind. It's at a standstill. It needed outside intervention to jump start it's future._

_The winds of change are here._

_Surely a mind such as yours would grasp that concept._

_The only way to advance as a race, is to advance as a person. Become evolved, share this with the world._

_Infect your team mates, infect yourself. The world will follow. It's the only way, of course…_

Nature demands this step be taken. In time, everyone will understand as I came to understand.


End file.
